


No Such Thing as a Perfect Date

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Hilda wants to be the Best Girlfriend for Marianne, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murphy's Law, Picnics, Post-Time Skip, Promises, misfortunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Marianne deserves the best, Hilda's going to give her the best, and if she has to keep beating back Murphy's Law,she will.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	No Such Thing as a Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



They'd had tea together dozens of times before, gone on errands, and shared more meals than Hilda could count. But that was _before_ they'd officially gotten together, and tomorrow night would be their first _real_ date.

Not that Hilda was nervous, of course. Nope! Not one bit. She had a plan, for starters: a romantic picnic in a field right outside Garreg Mach, at sunset, with Marianne's favorite pastries. She'd give her a bouquet of lilies of the valley, they'd watch the sun go down and the stars come out, and it would be beautiful and romantic. Just what they needed with the world in the state it was right now.

Hilda liked to consider herself a lucky person for the most part. So she had no reason to believe anything could possibly go wrong.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Byleth asked her for the third the morning of the Big Date, and Hilda tried not to groan. Byleth meant well, she always had, but one would think she'd be _proud_ of Hilda wanting to do everything on her own and not just pawn the work off on others. This was for Marianne, everything had to be perfect, and it had to be done _herself._

"I'll be fine. I know what I've said before, about being afraid of messing up, but I'm good at things like this. I'm not bad with flowers, I've been learning to cook from Mercedes, and the field I picked is the prettiest one in the area!" she said.

"The one with the little hill near the creek?" Byleth asked.

"Of course!" And Byleth frowned.

"I was afraid of that. See, there's been an outbreak of monsters and the knights are off dealing with them. It could take a while, and the field's gonna be a mess afterwards," she said. "And before you say anything-"

"I wasn't gonna blame Baltie's girlfriend, honest," Hilda insisted, even if for a split second that _had_ been her initial guess. Also, she didn't know for sure if Hapi _was_ Balthus's girlfriend, they kept insisting otherwise but they spent an awful lot of time together. _She seems a lot more relaxed with him around, and he's been gambling less than usual...no! Don't get distracted!_

So the pretty field was off-limits thanks to monsters. Hilda didn't _like_ this bit of bad news, of course, but better she find out from her professor than by going out there only to have to run away from monsters a moment later.

"Guess I'll just find another place, then," she said. "At least I've got enough time, and it's not like there's absolutely _nowhere else_ for a picnic!" In fact, there was a forest Marianne liked, the one where all the birds seemed to hang out. It was a little more secluded, too, nice and private.

"Good thinking," Byleth said. "And remember-"

"Thanks, but I won't need any help," Hilda cut her off. "I can handle this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the kitchen." She knew for a fact that they had plenty of ingredients, and she'd made sure to put everything she needed in a safe place with a _don't touch_ note on it.

The food was still where she left it, and she got straight to work on the pastries. Baking was pickier than other forms of cooking, but she remembered pretty much everything Mercedes had taught her. Measure exactly, keep an eye on the timer, and let them sit. Simple, right?

The first batch simply burned, because she got distracted thinking about what she was going to wear tonight. The second time, she added too much sugar. The third were as close to perfect as she'd get; some of them were misshapen and she didn't have enough berries left to spare so there was an unbalanced number of apple, peach, and berry flavor.

But they were as good as they were going to get. She couldn't afford to take any more eggs, those were harder to come by these days. And she _couldn't_ make a fruit salad without strawberries, that would be like making saghert and cream without the cream!

She put the pastries in a covered dish, put the dish in the basket, and made sure the basket was in the proper hiding spot. _Good._ So the pastries didn't look just like Mercedes', they'd still taste good! _This is still going to be a perfect date. I mean, all that's left to make are the sandwiches and the fruit salad, and those are easy!_

But first, she had to go to the greenhouse and pick the flowers before someone else did.

The good news was, nobody had picked her lilies of the valley. The bad news was, no one _could_ pick them because they hadn't bloomed.

"It hasn't been such a good week for the crops, I'm afraid," said the greenhouse keeper. "Professor came in earlier looking for onions, and they're still not ready." Hilda stifled a whine.

"I don't suppose there're still a few lilies already bloomed that nobody else picked?" The woman gestured towards the flower beds; they'd been picked clean save for some baby's breath and a couple forget-me-nots. And of course, Hilda's lilies of the valley that were just barely starting to _sprout._

She could deal with having to change locations. The pastries weren't perfect-looking, but they'd taste fine. This, though? She'd promised Marianne lilies of the valley! Maybe if there were a rose she could go with that, roses were always romantic. But _these_?

_How am I gonna get to see her face light up if I give her such a sorry arrangement?_ She thought maybe she could pick some from the courtyard, but that would be selfish. The courtyard flowers were for everyone to enjoy, and she didn't want people getting mad at her. Going out to the woods or a meadow to pick flowers might work, but that could take a while and she still had to make the rest of the picnic. Plus, bees.

So she picked the baby's breath and forget-me-nots. She'd just tie them with an extra-fancy ribbon.

"It's better than nothing."

Halfway back to her room, she decided she might as well make the sandwiches and the fruit salad while they were still fresh in her mind. They'd keep for a few hours, and when the time came all she'd have to do was pick up the basket and wait for Marianne.

_It's still going to be great,_ she kept telling herself as she layered cheese, vegetables, meat, and spices onto slices of bread. _It'll be romantic, even with blah-looking pastries and no lilies of the valley. It'll be fine._ Sandwiches were wrapped in paper, fruit was cut up and arranged neatly, and everything was put aside.

"Maybe I better check my outfit just one more time." She'd picked everything out way in advance, but she needed to make sure it was just right. Plus, she'd been torn between the flowered hair clips and the gemstone ones, both of them being a good match with her dress; she had to try them on one more time and make up her mind.

She looked towards the sandwiches and the basket, then shrugged. "They can wait, they're not gonna go bad in just a few minutes. I'm just trying on hair clips."

But once she decided on the gemstone hair clips, she realized they didn't go with her necklace, and before she knew it she was going through her jewelry box to change the entire set. Then she had to make sure it still matched her dress. And her shoes. And her stockings.

She returned to the kitchen just in time to see a dog make off with the last of the sandwiches. Paper and all.

" _No!_ " She stomped her foot, burying her face in her hands. And to make matters worse, the fruit was starting to soften. It was probably still edible, but Marianne did _not_ deserve wilted fruit salad. "Stupid dog!" Except technically it was her own fault for leaving the food there. Because she'd thought she was just picking hair clips, when in reality it could take her ten minutes on a _normal_ day to make sure everything matched.

So she made everything again, praying no one would get mad at her for taking more strawberries from the ice chest. This time she put everything into the basket with a chunk of ice wrapped in cloth, and brought the basket to her room so she could keep an eye on it while she changed.

And the flowers, of course, sitting in their glass of water to keep them fresh. At least _they_ weren't going south. With one last stop to the kitchen to add a tumbler of cold water and two tin cups to the basket, she was on her way.

The sun was just getting ready to set when she found Marianne waiting for her outside the dorms. She looked beautiful in her regal lavender dress and dark violet shawl, hair down with the ends of it held back by the pearl hair clip Hilda had made for her during their academy days, and the matching necklace Hilda had made for her birthday of that same year.

"You look lovely, Hilda," she said, and Hilda actually _blushed._

"I was just about to say the same thing to you!" She held out the tiny bouquet, almost dwarfed by the shiny red ribbon she'd tied around it. "Here..." _Sorry they're not your favorites, I'll try better next time, I swear._ But Marianne's eyes lit up as she took the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Forget-me-nots are actually one of my other favorites," she said, almost shyly. "So...shall we?" Hilda nodded, taking her hand, the picnic basket clutched tightly in the other.

"I found an even better spot than that field," she said as they began to walk. "You'll love it, it's even prettier and more private, and there's lots of-"

A rumble from above cut her off, followed by several fat drops of rain, then a steady downpour. Marianne quickly threw her shawl over them both, but the damage was done.

She wanted to cry. Most people would curse the weather, or laugh hysterically, or scream their rage and despair towards the heavens. But Hilda just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, because her perfect date with Marianne was officially _ruined._ Food could be remade, flowers were still a pretty gift, but she couldn't do anything about the rain.

When she was little, she'd watched Holst come home after losing a spar. Father had expressed disappointment, Holst was upset for days, and that had stuck with her. Later she'd find out Father was only disappointed because Holst got cocky and forgot about his basics, but the damage was done. Hilda was too afraid of people getting upset with her, so she just didn't try.

But this time, she'd _wanted_ to try. She _wanted_ to put in all the effort she could because Marianne _deserved_ that kind of effort. For once, people were _offering_ to help her and she'd turned them down because it didn't mean anything if she didn't manage this on her own.

It wasn't her fault it was raining, she knew that. _But I should've made other plans, come up with a backup location inside, brought an umbrella, checked the weather more thoroughly._

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered, huddling closer to Marianne. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect for you."

"Oh, Hilda..." Marianne looked worried, apologetic. "I-I'm sorry, I wish I could think of something gallant and comforting to say, but...you know me. I'm not..." She trailed off, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "Actually, I've got an idea...come with me." Hilda blinked.

"Back to the dorms? But-"

"No, somewhere better. Trust me, okay?" It wasn't like Marianne to take charge so easily, and Hilda wanted to protest because setting up the date had been _her_ responsibility. But if Marianne was cute when she was shy, she was _beautiful_ when she was confident and determined.

So she let Marianne lead her back inside, down the halls and the stairwells, through the empty reception hall down a very familiar path. It was a long walk, but the trees shielded them from most of the rain.

"Here we are," Marianne said as they stood at the foot of the Goddess Tower. "I-I know this might seem strange for someone like me, or probably predictable, but...it's a special place, and you worked so hard to make tonight special, so..." Hilda smiled, her self-pity and disappointment forgotten.

"I should've known," she said. "In fact, if I'd just planned to have our date here instead..." It was too late to play the _should have_ game, though, and she followed Marianne up the long staircase. Together, they spread the blanket and unpacked the food, which to Hilda's relief was still dry and safe.

"Everything looks delicious," Marianne said, "and the pastries smell wonderful." Of course she wouldn't notice their funny shapes, Hilda thought, the rest of the bad feelings melting away. "Oh, Hilda, you worked so hard on this, you're so sweet."

They sat down and served themselves, eating in silence for a few moments. Now that they were in a safe, dry place, the sound of the rain was almost comforting.

"Sorry I freaked out earlier," Hilda said. "I just...really wanted this to be the best date ever, and things kept going wrong!" Marianne set her cup down with a concerned, somewhat guilty expression.

"You know I don't care if everything is perfect, I never have," she said. "I've always appreciated everything you've done for me, I'm just happy to _be_ with you." She frowned. "And I'm sorry you went through so much trouble, I should've said so before you planned everything out."

"Aww, Marianne..." It was just like her to say such things, even if she wasn't the self-deprecating wallflower she'd been during their school days. "I know that, I know you would've been just as happy having tea in my room or dinner alone in the courtyard, and that's okay. But I can't help wanting to spoil you, you know?" Marianne giggled a little.

"You already do. You've given me more flowers and jewelry and other little gifts than I know what to do with," she said. "And I appreciate all of them! But...Hilda, I love _you._ And that means I love every little bit of you, even your laziness." Hilda mock-pouted.

"And after all the trouble I've gone to trying to stop being like that."

"I'm _kidding_ , Hilda." Marianne smiled, and Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do _you_ kid people?"

"I'm afraid you're becoming a bad influence on me," Marianne said, then blushed, hiding her face in her napkin. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize!" Hilda gently tugged on her hand, lowering it. "I've always told you how cute you are when you smile, but seeing you acting like me, coming out of your shell... _cute_ doesn't even describe it," Hilda said. "I love you just how you are, too, but...I like when you can let your hair down with me." Marianne's hand closed around hers, their fingers twining together.

"And I appreciate how hard you try for my sake. And...someday, we'll have that perfect date in the field on a clear, starry night. I promise," she said. "But this is still perfect to me." Hilda squeezed her hand.

"Thanks. And let's plan that perfect date together, okay? And have many more like this one?" Marianne's eyes twinkled.

"It's a promise. And...let's also promise to stay together forever, no matter what?" She blushed. "I wonder if the Goddess would think me greedy for suggesting two promises." Hilda chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Considering you're one of her biggest followers, I don't think she'll mind."

By the time they were ready to return to the dorms, the rain had long stopped and the stars were shining brightly, free of the dark clouds obscuring them. Earlier, Hilda would have pouted at the stupid irony of it all, but not now.

"Let's take the long way back," she said, and Marianne nodded.

"I wouldn't want to go any other way."


End file.
